


What If?

by missblackwood



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Other characters of Agents of Shield are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblackwood/pseuds/missblackwood
Summary: What if Fitz and Simmons lived in District 12?A Hunger Games AU of Agents of Shield in drabble version.





	What If?

“Leopold Fitz.”

The name sounded very distant to her despite the loud speakers. It could not be true. _No_. She looked at him and shock etched on his face. He slowly left his place, walking towards the stage. This was not supposed to happen. They had been so close to make it through the reaping. This was their last year and then they would be free from it. Now all dreams had dissipated. The Capitol was trying to steal her best friend from her.

Of course no one would volunteer for him. Just as no one volunteered for the female tribute, Jessy Thorne. For a fleeting moment she almost volunteered to subtitute Jessy so that Fitz would not go alone through this but the thought of Fitz seeing her die quickly made her throw away such idea. It hurt seeing Fitz on stage, not daring to look up, next to those Capitol people, but at least she told herself that District 12 had a mentor they could rely on, Coulson.

The tributes would depart after a short meeting with family and friends. Jemma waited for her turn. Family first, of course, and Fitz’s father was the first to leave the room, letting everyone know what a stupid, useless boy his own son was and how he probably won’t even survive the typical Cornucopia bloodbath.

She wanted to punch Mr Fitz in his face. How could he say that about his son? It was disgusting. He was disgusting.

 *****

She knew that life in the Fitz’s house was not very functional. Once Mr. Fitz was about to hit Fitz’s mother and he put himself in front of her, taking most of the impact on his face and falling on the floor. Then Mr. Fitz left the house and they knew that he would not come home for a while.

“Oh, my poor boy,” Mrs. Fitz said, helping her son stand up.

“It’s okay mum, it was nothing, You—we don’t deserve this.”

His mother sighed.

“Leopold, go get some snow outside so I can put it on your face.”

When Fitz came back, now feeling the cold of the snow on his face, she asked: “Is there anything else hurting?

“No, mum I don’t think so.”

“But you took quite a fall, maybe you should go to the apothecary to get arnica ointment, or maybe I will go myself.”

“It’s okay, I’ll go there and take the chance to talk to Jemma,”

“Here’s the money,” his mother playfully said, “and tell your girl I said hello.”

“She’s not my girl, mum!”

“It was just a manner of speaking, my dear, I know Jemma’s your friend.”

 *****

Mrs. Fitz left the room in tears, letting them fall as she blinked her eyes, holding onto her sister, Fitz’s maternal aunt, who gave Jemma a small smile.

“Go inside, Jemma, I’m sure Fitz needs to talk to you,” Mrs Fitz said in between sobs.

“Thank you Mrs. Fitz, you’re very kind.”

“I know the bond between you two runs deep.”

Jemma lowers he head, preparing herself to enter the room where she would say goodbye to Fitz, afraid it was the last time she would ever see and speak to him. She couldn’t bear the thought. As she reached as the doorstep she took a deep breath and entered the room. Fitz was sitting on a chair, utterly lost in his thoughts, not feeling her getting in.

“Fitz?”

“Jemma?,” a slightly startled Fitz looked up.

“I’m here.”

“I can see that.”

“I’m sorry, Fitz, it’s that is difficult to find what to say. Damn the Capitol.

“This room is probably bugged, Jemma, you shouldn’t say these things, I don’t want you to get into trouble.”

“Oh Fitz, I don’t think the Capitol will care very much about what a mere girl from District 12 has to say.”

“I just want you to be okay.”

“Okay? How can I ever be okay, Fitz? They are taking away from me my best friend? How am I supposed to feel? We were so close to overcome the Reaping…”

“I know, Jemma. I know!”, his voice rising, “I feel like they are taking away a piece of me. There are so many things that I would like to say but I can’t or don’t know how.”

“Okay Fitz, you have to look at your strengths. Even if you don’t believe me, just listen to me: you’re intelligent, smart, caring, and you have a knack for building or fixing machines, and maybe you’ll find ways to put that knowledge into practice.”

“You forgot my quick temper and occasional slyness.

“Maybe those might be useful also. But don’t get too smug, Leopold Fitz, I see that look on your face.”

Suddenly Jemma took a couple of steps and hugged Fitz, burying her face in his neck, her lips touching it. “Fitz, you have to come back to me. Come back to me, please.”

“I will try, Jemma,” his voice shaking, “if I don’t make it I swear it won’t be from lack of trying.”

“Oh, Fitz.”

A knock on the door was heard and the embrace between both friends was broken. A man from the other side of the door was saying that time was up.

“I don’t want to say goodbye as if I’ll never see you again, Fitz.”

“Let’s settle on a “see you soon”?

“Ok, see you soon, Fitz. I’ll always be with you.”

“We can devise a system so you know when I’m thinking of you. So whenever you see me touching my temple with my left index finger three times, you’ll know I am thinking of you.

Jemma saw her best friend’s eyes getting teary just as hers and she didn’t want both of them to cry.

“See you soon, Jemma. I’ll come back to you. I’m too stubborn, you know”

Fitz held Jemma’s hand with both of his as she chuckled between tears.

The door opened and Jemma knew she had to go, both her and Fitz exchanging looks of goodbye but trying to make them say a “see you soon”.

*****

“Good evening, my name is Billy Koenig and I am your host for Talking with the Tributes! All editions of the Hunger Games are interesting and this one wont an exception. So, without further ado, let’s meet our tributes!”

In District 12 people were either at their homes or outside next to the big screen that had been built every year since the Hunger Games became a reality. Jemma tried and was successful in bringing Fitz’s mother to watch the show at her home in the Merchant area instead of the Seam which was where the Fitzses lived.

“Thank you for the invitation, you were kind” said Mrs. Fitz.

“It was nothing, Lily, best to be in company of friends when living in hard times,” replied Emily Simmons, Jemma’s mother. “And after all our children are such good friends, so there’s a connection. It was good that Jemma persuaded you to come here.

“Yes, my husband couldn’t care less if I was here or at the house or anywhere else so…”

As the show went on, all the tributes were being introduced, each one of them entering some kind of role so that more people invest more in them. District 1 and 2 always very strong, the occasional district being a surprise (such as Daisy Johnson’s victory with Melinda May, the Cavalry, as her mentor), but 12 wasn’t usually one. Due to the numerical order, the tributes from District 12 would be the last to be interviewed. Tribute after tribute a few hours went by. Jessy Thorne, from the Seam just like Fitz, was the first, trying to gain approval but her attempts didn’t seem to be very successful.

“And now,” emphasised Koenig, “our last tribute who has been waiting all this time to be introduced, Leopold Fitz from District 12!” a little nervous Fitz appeared and went to sit on the chair that was destined to him.

“So… Leopold Fitz, the Capitol is definitely different from your district. What do you think from what you’ve seen so far?” Coulson had told them that they had to be very careful because they would be threading murky waters.

“Well, I find myself fascinated by the Capitol trains, the way they work, the buildings and the extravagant fashions… everything very… avant-garde.” Fitz looked at Coulson who gave him a thumbs-up.

“A very sophisticated way to put it, yes.” Koenig went on, “But another question… what about you’re leaving behind – at least for now of course because we never know the outcome of the games – is there something you are going to miss particularly?”  

“Well, my machines, because I like to work and use my hands to build something good.”

“This young men is good at deflecting, but is there anyone in particular would be missing?” insisted the host.

“Well, my family, of course, and my friends, especially my best friend, Jemma.”

“Ooh, Jemma! We’ve got a name.”

“It’s not like that. We have been friends for quite a while now.”

“Yes, but the audience is surely anxious to know more about this Jemma of yours. Is she only a best friend?”

A silence fell upon the crowd.

“Well…” Fitz scratches his neck “she has been more than that for me for some time but I could never find the courage to say it.”

The crowd aww’ed.

“Well now Jemma and everyone knows it! Thank you for your time Leopold Fitz . See you tomorrow when the games begin. Good night!"

 

_more than that more than that more than that_

_?!?!?!?!?!?!_

 

“Jemma dear, are you okay?” her mother asked, with her father’s inquiring eyes looking at her.

“Huh, yes? I think so?”

“Do you feel the same way about Fitz as he does for you?” asked Mrs. Fitz.

“Huh… I don’t know … He matters a lot to me but this is too much information to process… But wait, what if this is only a trick of his because he knows that this will bring more sponsors for himself, maybe it was even his mentor who suggested. Fitz can be sly, he’s being smart. If it helps him, it’s alright.”

“I’m making some lemongrass tea. Will you stay, Lily?

“I’m sorry but I can’t. I need to be home.”

“Henry will accompany you if you want to—“

“No, no, it is not necessary. Thank you for everything. Good night.”

*****

Later that night Jemma Simmons was still awake thinking about what her best friend said on TV. Were those feelings true? Does she feel anything like that? But for now she preferred to keep those questions buried deep inside.


End file.
